


In Love in New York City

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and virgil has a hard time saying “i love you”, but they’re dorks in love, i cant write angst, it probably sounds not finished but whatcha gonna do, its pretty fluffy, roman gets a bit tipsy, this has taken me SO LONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Virgil and Roman go to New York for a week or so. yes it is a song-fic dont fight me im a fragile human.





	In Love in New York City

‘To be young and in love in New York City,’

“Come on! Come on! Come on!”exclaimed Roman dragging a tall pale man down the street.  
“Princey, slow down. We have a whole week to see this place,” he replied.  
“Sorry Virgil! I’m just really excited!”  
“There’s no need to be sorry, just maybe don’t run?”  
“Okay sorry, wait sorry, wait no-”  
Virgil kissed him before that spiraled into crying.  
“Really Kitten? Was that really necessary?”  
“Yes it was but why Kitten? I’m literally taller that you,”

‘To not know who I am but still know that I’m good as long as you’re here with me,’

They were in their hotel room when Roman went up to Virgil.  
“Hey Virge?”  
“Ya Ro?” He responded absent minded.  
“How do you know who you are?”  
Virgil took a deep breath and sat still for a few moments.  
“Funny answer or serious one?”  
“Both,”  
“Well Pat and Dee told me I was anxiety so. Now seriously, I really don’t. I just know that as long as I’m with you I’m doing good”  
“You’re such a sap!”

‘To be drunk and in love in New York City,’

Heyyy Virrrgil! I liiiike you!” Roman slurred while swaying.  
“How much have you had to drink?”  
“Liiike one glass of wine,” Roman had almost fell over saying that thankfully Virgil caught him before that.  
“Okay Princey we’re getting you to the hotel.” Virgil had to carry Roman the rest of the way because he didn’t have Patton or Logan to help him. Christ even Dee would of helped. Probably not Remus but who knows.  
“Kay we’re getting in the car now,”  
“I’m in my mum’s car. Vroom vroom. Get out me car. Awww.”  
“Now’s not the time for vines but okay,”

‘Midnight to morning coffee… burning through the hours talking,’

“Princey,”  
“Emo nightmare,”  
“Sir. Sing-a-lot,”  
“Kitten,”  
“Pretty boy,”  
“Dr. Gloom,”  
“Rom-“  
“Wait JD-lightfull! I forgot ‘bout that one! Oh wait sorry,”  
“I still don’t understand that nickname,”  
“You really need to listen to Heathers,”

‘Damn, I like me better when I’m with you… I like me better when I’m with you,’

They were cuddling in their hotel bed when Virgil confessed,  
“”Hey Roman?”  
Roman hummed in response.  
“I like me better when I’m with you,”  
“Well I like it better when you’re with me,”  
“Hmm, what do ya mean?”  
“I mean that when you're with me I can see, hear, touch, talk, and even smell you. But when you’re not I can really only call and text you which really isn’t the same. So yeah, I like it better when you’re with me,”  
It took Virgil a few moments to recover and when he did, he said, “And you called me a sap. That was really sweet Ro,”  
“Well you are a sap and I do try. Can I sleep now though it was midnight last time I checked,”  
“Yes you can but just by the way it’s 2am,”  
“Ugh,”  
“I mean I do this all the time so,” Virgil just shrugged as if that was a way to complete his sentence.

‘I knew from first time, I’d stay for a long time cause… I like me better when I’m with you,’

“Hey Virgil?”  
“Oh no, no nickname what’s wrong?”  
“Nothings wrong! Just I wanted to say something but I’m really nervous,”  
“Roman, I’m your boyfriend you can tell me anything,”  
“Well the first time we like really meet after all the petty fighting I knew I wanted to stay with you, platonically then romantically later, because I liked, and still like, me better when I’m with you,”  
Virgil kissed Roman’s nose and said, “That was really sweet and like kinda left me speechless but you’re such a sap!”  
“I am not a sap!”  
“Yes you are!”  
“No!”  
“Yes,”  
“No!”  
“Yes-e-doodles,”  
“No!”  
“Yes you are~,” all Virgil had to do was sing and Roman melted.  
“Ya okay fine I’m a sap,”

‘I don’t know what it is I got a feeling...waking up in this bed next to you swear the room...yeah,it got no ceiling,’

Roman blinked awake, with a huge headache he noted. Then he noticed there was an arm draped across his stomach. He smiled they had fallen asleep cuddling. He looked up and saw Virgil’s sleeping face. This was mainly where he got the nickname Kitten. Besides his short temper and climbing on counters he just looked so gosh darn cute when he was sleeping. Roman really had to go to the bathroom but he didn’t want to wake up Virgil. Fortunately for him Virgil started to wake up on his own.  
“Morning Virgil, I love you,”  
He hummed, “Morning Ro,”  
Virgil didn’t say “I love you” back. Roman knew it wasn’t because he didn’t love Roman it’s just because it’s hard for him to say that. I mean he barely says it to Dee and that’s his brother. Still Roman can’t wait for the day when Virgil says it back.

‘If we lay, let the day just pass us by,’

“What time is it,”  
“8 pm why?”  
“Well Princey, we have been in bed all day,”  
“We have?”  
“Yep,”  
“Can we stay ‘till morning,”  
“Sure,”  
“I love you,”  
“And I you,”

‘I might get to too much talking… I might have something to tell you,’

Virgil was biting his thumb, something he did when he was really anxious. Roman noticing this asked him,  
“Hey Virge, how you doing?”  
“I’m fine,”  
“Por favor mi amor dime que pasa,”  
“I just I’m worried that you don’t know how much I love you cause I don’t say it and I do a lot. And I just feel bad you’ve told me in two languages and I’ve told you in none. And I just, I love you.”  
Roman’s face didn’t know what it wanted to do so he just smiled, as wide as he could, and said,  
“Babe, hon, hot topic, you show me you love me in other ways maybe not in words but in actions. Like taking me to the hotel last night, or cuddling with me, or hugging me! Hon, you show me you love me as much as I love hearing you say it I knew you felt it because of the way you act.”  
“I-i i love you so much you know that? You didn’t have to say all that but you did!”  
“Of course I did hon, now can we cuddle and sleep the night away?”  
“Princey do you even have to ask come here,” Virgil yawned and opened his arms for Roman to lay in them. Once secure in his arms Virgil kissed Roman’s head and closed his eyes.


End file.
